Super Smash Bros Adevntures (スーパースマッシュブラザーズアドベンチャー)
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Knowing about the mysterious deaths happening to the smashers, one-by-one, Rose (Jigglypuff) Mary has been great friends with some people from New York City, in USA. Now with Lily knowing about these deaths, will they be able to stop them from accruing?
1. Predictions

**Author's Note: This is just a remake of one of my other fanfics, called A Smashing Adventure. This is also a sequel to the story 'The Boy Behind the Hands' by Writer of Worlds. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, and its characters. I just own Rose, Lily, Paul, Elle, Charlie, Jesse, Taylor, and Alice. I also own the story plot of this fanfic, and the alternate personalities of the SSB characters for the story, and Smashville.**

 _Somewhere in an abandoned factory, a young blonde boy was roaming down the hall. He found a diary on a desk, and read it. He decided to keep it as evidence. The boy heard something. It called out to him._

 _"Lucas...?"_

 _The blonde boy took a look at who was calling out to him. Eventually he saw spirits of a pair of twins._

 _Twins that he_ _recognised._

* * *

Episode 1: Memento Mori

In the world of smash, a young 12 year old jigglypuff named Rose had been befriending people from Earth for 5 years. Having a device that can make a portal, connecting it from Earth to Smashville. She was a great friend to Elle, and Charlie. A couple that were the first people to meet the young jigglypuff, and they gave her an amiibo of herself, and a 3DS with the Super Smash Bros game. They had a daughter and son that they want her to meet. Now, it's the time. Right now Rose was with the couple, and she seemed depressed.

"Are you okay Rose?", Elle asked.

"We have a smasher get murdered once every year.", replied Rose. "We don't know who is doing it. Me and the other members of the council are working on finding the culprit. It's been going for 5 years 'till now. Now it's the 6th year. I already knew who would get killed, but I don't know how to stop this person."

"Would you care enough to tell us?", asked Charlie.

"Alright.", Rose said as she sighed. "The first year, it was Troy. He got beaten to death by a baseball bat. In the second year, Ivy was killed. She had been injected that made her commit suicide. Then in the third year, Red got hanged. The fourth year, Snake's head was cutted off. And in the fifth year, Nana and Popo were taken to the cold, stoney spikes in the mountain. I hate to remind you guys about this. It felt so painful if you get to know this better." Rose sighed, knowing that she couldn't do anything about it. They were also smashers that were almost killed. Mewtwo got stabbed in the back last year, and was put into a coma. Roy was so close to drowning in a well, chained up, he somewhat manage to survive. Lucas was about to eat a poisoned cupcake, but they gave it to the wrong person. And Ruby went missing 2 years ago. The jigglypuff didn't want to mention all of these. "I'm not sure if I want to bring your daughter to the world of smash. What if she gets killed."

"She'll be fine Rose.", said Charlie.

"But your daughter is only 11! She's like, 5 years younger than her brother!", replied Rose. "Besides, some things work differently in the world of smash, compared to its games."

"She'll be fine Rose, I'll tell Paul to come with you two.", said Elle. The jigglypuff nodded.

Upstairs, an 11 year old girl was packing her school bag. Once she was done, her brother came in and said, "Ready to go Lily?"

"Yep. I'm coming Paul.", Lily replied as she went out of her room. Then she saw her parents in the room, talking to the young jigglypuff. Paul saw her also and asked, "Mom. Dad. Am I seeing things?"

Elle replied with, "No. Kids, we would like you to meet Rose."

The jigglypuff walked towards the two kids with a small smile. "Aww. She's so cute.", said Lily. "Where did you find her?"

"You see Lily. Your father, and I met her when she was using this device." Elle held up the device that Rose used to enter Earth. "She came from the world of smash. In a town called Smashville. When using it for the first time, she ended up in our living room. Rose was an igglybuff at the time, and she likes you to come see her home world."

"Mom. Is it okay if I bring Rose to school?", Paul asked. "My friends like Super Smash Bros, and I want to show her to them. They are going to be excited to see one of Melee's top tiers!"

Rose turned to look at the 16 year old boy and replied, "Sure. I'll just give your sister this device, so she can see Smashville herself. Don't worry, I have 3 more at home." The jigglypuff gave Lily a device that looks exactly like it. Except the fact that it has a blue button instead of a red one."

Lily pressed the button, then a portal opened in their living room. The young girl was shocked, but she went in without hesitation.

"Elle, Charlie, are you sure that your daughter will be okay there?", asked Rose.

"She'll just miss a school day, but as a reward from us, we want her to see Smashville.", said Charlie. "She can visit you guys anytime if she likes. Just not during class."

The jigglypuff sighed and thought, 'I think I'm going to regret this.' Then she hopped onto Paul's shoulder as if she was his own pokemon.

"Even though I just met Rose, I agree with her.", said Paul. "What if she gets lost, or hurt, or worse, killed!"

"She'll be fine Paul.", said Elle. "What can possibly go wrong."

Paul went to the school bus, as he went to school with his new jigglypuff friend.

He is now in one of the classrooms, showing Rose to some of his friends.

"Wow! She's so cute!", Jesse cheered.

"It is real.", said Taylor.

"Whoa…!", Alice gasped. "I think my cousin saw her as well."

"Who is your cousin?", Paul asked.

"She's around your sister's age. She said to not tell her parents about this, and I kept that promise. But she said that she met another smasher a year ago."

Rose gasped. The jigglypuff knew who it was.

Meanwhile with Lily, the young girl has strangely turned into a pichu when she arrived at Smashville. She was also wearing a red scarf, with a silky matching ribbon. 'This seems strange.', she thought. The pichu looked at her surroundings. Showing that she was at the entrance of a school. She decided to go in.

Lots of people were in there. Students who are ages 6-18 years old. Lily looked around with curiosity. Everyone seems to look at her, as if she went to this place before.

'Why are they all looking at me like that?', the pichu thought. Then, she saw an old newspaper. It was from two years ago, saying 'A young pichu has gone missing in the age of 8'.

"What's going on?", Lily muttered.

She heard mumbling coming from the middle of the stairs. The pichu went towards it.

When she got there, a young 14 year old ace was standing in the corner, with both hands crossed. But he looked like an avian. So, a human-bird looking guy?

"He will die tomorrow.", he said tragically.

"Who will?", Lily asked.

No response.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The avian didn't answer again.

"Can't you just answer me!" Lily grabbed him by his tail. But she felt a little dizzy. 'What is going on?', she thought. 'What's happening to me?' Then she fainted.

 _When she was passed out, the pichu saw that she was still on the same staircase, but the avian looked a bit younger. He was also with Rose, but she was an igglybuff._

" _Are you okay?", she asked._

 _The avian shooked his head. "I don't know if you want to hear what I'm about to say.", he said to the igglybuff._

" _I want to! Please."_

 _He sighed and turned to look at Rose. "Do you know a guy named 'Tabuu'?"_

 _Rose shook her head._

" _I understand. Even though you hangout with people in another world, I knew you won't know about this." The avian's eyes turned black, with no irises and pupils. Instead, one of his eyes had a blue glowing pupil. "During next year, in 2012, on the same day, Troy will die."_

 _Rose gasped in the shock._

" _He will get beaten up by someone, that will be using a baseball bat. In 2013, on the same day, Ivy will be injected with a drug, and commit suicide. During 2014, someone will kidnap Red, and hang him somewhere in the Forest of Illusion. On 2015, Snake's head will be chopped right off him. Then on 2016, both Nana and Popo will trip on some ice on the mountain, Popo will get killed on sharp icy spikes. Due to sadness, Nana will kill herself, by jumping in the spikes. And on 2017, Wolf will be stabbed multiple times on both arms, and will eventually get stabbed in the forehead and die. Basically, these smashers that I told the names of to you, will die each year on the same day of today."_

 _Silence came upon the room. "Do you know who else will get killed?", Rose asked._

" _I do.", replied the avian. "But that's all I can tell you. Just be thankful that some of us smashers will be spared. 2 of them being both of us. Just don't tell anyone about this. Okay."_

 _He left the young igglybuff, leaving her with fear. The vision skipped to a few hours later, showing Rose with Elle and Charlie. She explained what she heard of from the avian. Unlike him, she didn't gave direct meaning to these deaths. Just the names of the people who will die. "I'll give you further information if each deaths happen.", she said._

 _And that was the end of the vision._

Lily woke up, still being with the avian. He looked like when he first saw him, in the age of 14.

"Hey kid. Are you okay?", he asked.

Lily nodded.

"I know that you're not Ruby. She went missing two years ago. Jaxon was thinking of killing himself, but his parents won't let him do that. They wanted at least, him to still be alive, hoping that his little sister would be found. But you're not her. Who are you anyways?"

"Lily.", said the pichu. "A new friend of Rose. She knew about my parents long ago. And you are?"

"Falco. I'm the ace pilot of Team Star Fox, and a great friend of the leader himself, Fox McCloud."

Lily saw that there is no one else in sight, other than herself and Falco. She waved 'bye' and continued walking. 'Deaths?', she thought. 'Who would be after the smashers?'


	2. Old 'Friends'

**Author's Note: Just remember this is an AU. ;)**

 **(Example: Lucas is a human neko. If you don't know what that means, it means he has cat/kitten ears, and a matching tail.)**

 **Disclamier: My friend Dawn (Writer of Worlds) owns Amanda, so check out her stories as well. ;)**

Everyone of Paul's classmates liked the young jigglypuff that came along with him. Rose couldn't tell them about the deaths of some of the smashers.

"So Alice.", Paul said. "Who is this cousin of yours?"

"My cousin?", Alice replied. "I haven't heard from her for a year."

"I still hangout with her every weekend.", said Rose. "She used to hangout with me after school also, but she said that she needs to help a friend of hers with something that she couldn't tell me. Her parents never knew about me, or this other friend of hers, she said that they might go crazy. But she told me that she always skips school every Friday." Speaking of that, it's Friday now, so Rose is wondering: where is this friend of hers?

This girl's name is Amanda.

Near an old factory, the young girl, who is the same age as Lily, was at the entrance of that place. She was with a 13 year old blonde boy, with ears and tail of a kitten. So a neko.

'It has been a year since Nana and Popo died.', he thought. 'They were great friends.' Tears welled up a little in his eyes. The boy witnessed the person shoved both of his friends off the cliff, making them trip on ice and die. The figure vanished. When he saw the young ice climbers, he found a device off the cliff. It looked like one of Rose's devices. He turned it on, and went in. Now he was teleported to the entrance of the factory he and Amanda was at now, he met her on accident when she was on a field trip to the forest. She decided to follow him in that place, he became mad to see the same person that shoved the ice climbers. Amanda wanted to help him figure out the reason why these people would kill them. At first, he thought this sounds like a bad idea, but when he saw the plan of the people are going to kill him, they ended up giving the death bait to his twin. His brother manage to live from that, but almost died. Now this made the boy really want to figure out about this. So he, and Amanda now meet each other at the entrance of the factory, every Friday.

"Lucas?", Amanda asked as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Lucas nodded and said, "We should go in now."

Both of them went in.

"Are you sure you want to split up?"

"I'm sure. We'll probably find more information faster."

The blonde boy agreed, as they splitted up. He wondered around from quite some time. Nothing new from last week, except one thing: there was a diary on someone's desk. It seemed to be unlocked. Lucas went towards it, and opened it. He decided to check out the latest one in the diary.

" _My dad and I kept on seeing these 'people' everytime we investigate this place. They looked the ones that were cutted off from this game we play sometimes. I'm just worried if I'll ever see them again. Please. Anyone. Answer me this: why would these people do this?_ _-R"_

Lucas started to wonder: who is this 'R' person? 'I should keep this.', he thought as he put the diary in his bag. 'This should come in handy.' He found a not lit candle. The blonde boy used a fire ability, known as PK Fire, and lighted up the candle.

He started to walk around the dark, empty halls. Seeing nothing in peculiar. Then he heard a voice.

"Lucas…?" It had a disordered voice coming out from their mouth.

But Lucas heard a bit from the one he used to know. "Popo?" He went towards the shadowy figure.

"YOu cAmE.", another voice called out, sounding quite disordered like the first one. "PlEAsE. ComE heLP uS…!"

"Nana?", Lucas said as another shadowy figure went beside the other. "Y-You're both alive?"

No response.

"Nana? Popo?"

Blue fire came out from both ice climber's mouth, as if breathing fire. Revealing to the blonde boy what they look like. Both of their eyes were gored out as they started bleeding, some parts of their outfits were torned, a few bones were sticking out, and some sharp icy spikes were on their heads.

Lucas yelped, and started running away.

"WhERe aRe yoU gOiNG? PLeaSe. CoMe bACk!"

The blonde boy didn't want to fight back, knowing that he might kill their undead, yet twisted souls. Thinking that his friends are in a curse that can't be helped.

"SaVe Us fROm thESe PEoPle!"

"We caN't tAke thE PaiN aNy mORe!"

Tears began to fall off Lucas' face, wanting to get away from his undead friends as fast as possible.

Both ice climbers were on his neko tail, while he was covering his eyes with his kitten ears. Then he teleported away.

The ice climbers looked at their surroundings.

"HuH? WhERe did YoU gO? PlEaSE. ComE baCk!"

They both left, not knowing where the blonde boy went.

On the other side of the room, Lucas was teleported to a pile of boxes. 'Wow.', he thought. 'I am really getting a hang of that PK Teleport ability.'

The blonde boy heard footsteps. He thought it was Amanda at first, but he heard more people coming. 'Oh no! They're here early!'

He started to text her.

" _Amanda. Listen. I might not back it out this place. These criminals, they are here! Just get out of this place, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine."_

He sended the text to his friend, trying to hide in the boxes. 'Please. Don't find me.' However, the men saw him.

'I guess I have no choice.' He shot out some of his PK Freeze attacks, shooting some of the men down that were in the room so far, but he tried to run away.

'I got to get out of here!', he thought. 'Must escape!'

It wasn't long 'till he saw the undead souls again.

Lucas yelped, and ran the other direction. Making him get captured by more of the men.

"So you're the one that is always trespassing in our place.", said a man.

"Want should we do with him?", asked another one.

"Keep him in the basement. I'll figure out what to do with him there."

"Y-You won't get away with this!", Lucas said with a slight of defeat in his voice. Before having one of the men put a cloth over his mouth and nose, knocking him out cold.

Hours had past, and the blonde neko found himself strapped down to a cold, metal table. Gagged, and blindfolded.

Lucas gasped, as he began to struggle, making muffled noises from his gagged mouth.

'W-What do they want from me?', he thought with fear. 'My PSI powers? My life?'

Tears threatened to fall down his face.

He felt someone touch his ear, then his tail.

"I never thought you would be a neko.", the man said pleasantly.

Lucas whimpered, as he struggled lightly.

The man put his hand on the blonde's balls. Lucas moaned a little, as he blushed.

"Is this where the young kitten is sensitive at? Well it sure seems like it."

Lucas started to cry under his blindfold. Hoping that someone will find him.


	3. Visions

"I best be going now.", Rose said as she brought up her device. "I must get back. I'm about 10 minutes late. I'm coming back to go with you to your field trip." The jigglypuff turned on her device and went in.

She ended up in one of the classrooms. When she got there, she went to her desk. "Sorry I'm late.", she said.

Later that day, Rose manage to find Lily. The pichu explained to the jigglypuff what had happened earlier.

"A vision?", she questioned. "And I'm in it?"

Lily nodded and said, "So. Are the deaths really true?"

Rose gasped in shock to hear from the pichu's mouth. "Is that what the vision told you?"

"Yes. You were just a young igglybuff during the flashback. And there was an avian that told you about all of those. His name was-."

"I know. It's Falco. But I wonder why he knew about all these. He said that he told Lucas as well a year ago." Then something came into Rose's mind. "Oh no! What if that's the reason why Amanda is always busy on Friday."

The jigglypuff knew that Lucas does the same, but she thought it was just to hangout with his twin. Rose was wrong.

"Rose are you alright?", asked Lily.

"I'm fine.", replied the jigglypuff. "Come with me, you can tell me more about this vision."

The pichu nodded, as they both walked together. Not knowing that Falco heard everything they say.

"I should have known.", he muttered with slight of anger in his voice.

Then a 15 year old kitsune approached him. He looked a bit depressed as if he lost someone.

"Hey! Fox!"

The kitsune heard Falco call out his name. "Hey Falcie."

The avian blushed, and smiled a little when he was being called that. "You miss them don't you.", he said.  
Fox nodded. Someone killed his dad, but that person wanted him dead as well. They caught the kitsune, and threw him in the river. His mom found him unconscious on the floor. Then he heard that his older twin sister committed suicide, thinking that he was dead. He leads team Star Fox in his dad's place.

Falco, being the ace pilot, still is concern about the kitsune. He knew what really happened. He saw it the whole time.

Fox was glad that he has a friend like him to count on.

Lily turned around to see the two young pilots. She went towards them.

"Lily?", Rose questioned as she followed the pichu.

The pichu saw how Fox's tail looks. So fluffy.

"Huh?", Fox questioned as he moved his tail up. "Oh!" He shaked his tail sideways, trying to shake Lily off. "Um. My tail's not a pillow. Get down please."

Falco grabbed the kitsune's tail, and spun him around. Fox was spinning all over the place, as Lily lost her grip and flew out of the tail. Almost crashing into Rose.

Fox fell onto the avian's arms, seeing so many arwings flying.

Both of them blushed in embarrassment.

"Lily are you alright?", Rose asked as she helped the pichu up.

She nodded at the jigglypuff, but passed out.

 _The pichu found herself somewhere dark. She looked around. 'Man. It's so dark.', she thought as she started to walk around. Then she heard someone talking._

" _Nana? Popo?" It was Lucas._

 _Blue fire came out from someone's mouth, as if breathing fire. Revealing to the blonde boy scary looking people from the undead. Both of their eyes were gored out as they started bleeding, some parts of their outfits were torned, a few bones were sticking out, and some sharp icy spikes were on their heads._

 _Lucas yelped, and started running away._

" _WhERe aRe yoU gOiNG? PLeaSe. CoMe bACk!"_

' _Oh no! I need to help him!', Lily thought as she rushed next to the blonde boy. 'Were they?'_

 _The vision ended, as Lilly started waking up._

The pichu woke up to Falco shaking her awake. "Kid! Kid!", he kept on shouting.

"What happened?", she asked while dazing. Then she just knew about the vision and shouted, "Dead twins are chasing a blonde neko!"

"Wait. Blonde neko?", Rose asked as beads of sweat fell down.

"Lucas…", Falco muttered. "Is he okay?"

"I don't think so?", said Lily. "He was being chased by demons and-!"

"They're not demons. They are souls of the dead smashers." The avian couldn't believe this, but it's true. "Lucas couldn't fight back. He doesn't want to hurt them. Six souls. You said they were souls of twins right?"

Lily nodded.

"Then there must be more souls."

While Rose started to think of what Lily just saw, she thought, 'I have to see Amanda later tonight.'

Few hours later, Amanda was playing with her Kirby plush that her dad, Matt, gave her.

"Hey Amanda.", Rose said as she came in her room.

"Oh hi Rosie.", the girl said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

The jigglypuff sighed and said, "My new friend, Lily, saw what happened to your friend this morning."

The girl gasped and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you. But why would you two go to a rundown place?"

"We were investigating the murderers of some of the smashers. Lucas thought it was a bad idea at first, but he changed his mind due to what happened to his twin, Claus."

"Where is this place? I want to help you save him." Then Rose heard footsteps coming down stairs. "Maybe you should go out from the window."

Later that night, both girls were near the old factory.

Rose got her two swords ready, while Amanda brought out a gun. They sneaked in the place, as they saw people roaming around.

"Seems like they work at night as well huh.", Rose muttered. "These assholes are going down!"

Then Amanda shot a person in the head, and another on the chest.

"Nice kill.", said Rose as she rushed to the men. Killing them one-by-one Slicing off some of their body parts. Blood filled the room. 'I should be thankful that there are no cameras in this place. They've been taken out and have to be put in the new one. Those stupid people! Dumb enough to not have security in this place.'

The jigglypuff heard Amanda screaming across the room.

An undead soul of Ivy and Troy were chasing the poor girl.

The squirtle having his head chopped off, and his body looked bruised up from a horrible beating. While the ivysaur had her brain sticking out of her right side of her head, and her eyes were gouged out.

"HeLP uS! CoMe tO Us! SAvE uS!"

"DoN't lEt hiM taKe You!"

Sweat fell down Rose's face. She had no choice but to hurt them. "I'm sorry.", she said as she did her rollout attack. "Amanda. Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, before crying from what she just witnessed. She grabbed her gun again, before moving on beside the jigglypuff.

Rose found a diary on the floor. It seemed to be opened. She decided to read the first page.

" _It has been a month since I was adopted. My caretakers loved, and raise me like their own child. I just wish my real parents would knew where I am. I would've been dead if Carly, and Carlos didn't find me unconscious on the floor. -R"_

The jigglypuff wondered who this person was, and why their diary is in an abandoned place like this. 'This poor little kid.', she thought as she held onto the diary. 'I should bring this with me.'


	4. Prank Gone Wrong

**A/N: My friend PashedMotatoes owns Abby, so give her credit for it. :)**

Lucas woke up to find himself no longer tied up. Instead, he found himself in another part of the factory, unharmed. "What?", he wondered. "Hello!"

No response.

The blonde boy held up his stick like a baseball bat. Ready to hit someone with it.

"W-Who's here? I have I stick and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Once again, no response.

Lucas began to breathe heavily. He walked around quietly. Not wanting to make a single sound.

"PlEAsE. DOn't leAVe."

The neko yelped out, and looked at his surroundings. Pointing his stick in every direction he looks. "Leave me alone!", he whimpered. Tears threatened to fall down his face.

"We'rE soRRy iF We scAReD yOu earLIer.", said a distorted, yet familiar voice.

The souls of the ice climbers came behind him, as Lucas yelped again, and ran away. But the souls were faster, and caught up to him.

Nana grabbed both of his hands, while Popo went in front of him.

"O-Okay! You win! Just let me go!", Lucas whimpered as tears slowly fell.

"YoU sAw uS DiE. RiGHt?"

The blonde's eyes both shot open. He shooked his hide sideways. He thought that: they would think he killed them.

Popo sighed and said, "I dOn't wAnT tO Do thIS." He signaled Nana to twist Lucas' wrists.

The blonde boy screamed in pain. "Okay, okay! I followed you! I saw you two die by a strange person!" Tears were falling faster. He felt the male ice climber caressed his hair, as he looked up to see him.

"ArE yOu alRIght?", he asked the neko.

"How are you alive?"

"We're nOt aLIve.", Nana said as she looked down. "We'RE stILl dEAd Lucas. THe sOUlS oF tHe uNDeaD sMAshErs ROam arOUnD thIS plAcE. We dON't knOw wHy, buT oUr kilLErS weRe alL HErE." She let go of Lucas.

He started to rub his wrists, which were about to bleed. "Shit!", he whispered. "Why would they hurt all of you?"

Both ice climbers looked at each other, then back at Lucas. They both said, "We dON't knOW."

"I come here with Amanda every Friday to find out why these people are hurting you guys."

The three of them heard someone screaming through the room.

"What was that?!"

"We sHOuLd bE goINg nOw.", said Popo. "We'lL sEe yoU aGAin oKaY?"

Lucas nodded, before the ice climbers simply vanished.

'What was that?', he thought as he ran towards the sound. The blonde boy heard two distorted voices groaning in agony. He spotted Troy, and Ivy.

Lucas gasped. As he rushed to the two pokemon souls he said, "Oh goodness! Are you okay?"

He looked at the ivysaur. "Jesus Christ…! Why? Where's he? Red?"

"He'S reStiNG soMEwhEre iN HeRe.", said the squirtle. "Rose dIDn't reCOgniZed uS."

"ShE thoUGhT wE weRE moNSteRs.", said Ivy.

"Are you guys alright?", Lucas asked with guilt in his voice. "I mean. You two were trapped in this place for a long time."

Troy sighed and said, "I sHOuLd aT LEaSt bE gLaD tHAt sOMe of mY friENdS aRe hERe wiTH mE. BUt I wiSH thAt wE'd neVEr dIed yEArs aGo."

They heard footsteps coming closer.

"Guys. I-!"

Troy, and Ivy were gone. Lucas looked around. Then, the blonde boy heard someone calling out to him.

"Lucas!"

It was Rose, and Amanda. The younger girl hugged the neko and said, "We're so glad that you're alright. I was so worried about you."

Lucas blushed a little.

"Guys. We need to get out of here before those men come.", said the jigglypuff.

They both nodded.

xxx

Meanwhile, Lily was no longer a pichu, and is back to her normal form. She was sleeping peacefully. That is, 'till she had another vision.

She found herself seeing two furies fighting a mysterious men. One of them was Fox, but the other one was an okami named, Wolf.

"Fox!", he shouted to the knocked out kitsune. "Please…! Get up!"

The man kicked the kitsune away.

"Fox no!"

It's no use. Fox was now flung into tree, knocking him out.

"Damn...it…!", that's the only thing Wolf said before losing consciousness.

xxx

Lily woke up screaming after seeing that vision. Was that a nightmare, or an actual vision like the last two?

She went back to sleep, but she had another vision.

xxx

She saw a few kids who are at least a year or two older than her. Most of them were in one part of a lounge somewhere on the mountain.

"Guys! This prank sounds stupid!", shouted the pink haired girl.

"Abby. If you don't want to be apart of this, then you might as well do something else.", replied the raven haired boy.

"Whatever!" Abby stormed out of the room. "Don't come to me if she starts crying Ness!" She closed the door hard, making a banging noise.

Down stairs, was Popo, and right now slightly acting drunk by laying down on the table, dizzy.

Lily thinks this vision was from the past, showing that the male ice climber's alive. So maybe his twin sister's alive as well.

Popo slowly got up and saw a letter.

It read, "Come up stairs Nana. I want to see that body of yours. -Villager" The male ice climber was confused,

Nana walked up stairs to find a brown haired boy that looked related to Abby. That person was Villager.

"Hey. So you came.", he said wondering what's under her pink coat. "Come on. Let me see that."

Nana blushed, as she started to remove her hood of her coat, then took off her coat entirely. Revealing the brown haired boy her pink tank top, and matching colored shorts.

"Oh yeah. That's it."

Ness and a hylian, named Toon Link, were holding up their cameras.

Lily covered her eyes. But just as Nana was about to take off her tank top, both boys just came out.

"W-What?", the female ice climber asked. "W-Why would you-?" She started to cry, and ran away, not bothering to get her pink coat with hood.

Abby was about to warn her that it was a prank, but was too late. She was angry at the three boys for pulling that prank. "You idiots!", she shouted. "I told you that would make her cry!" She turned her back at the boys and shouted, "Nana! Come back!" Then she rushed to find her in the lounge.

Meanwhile back down stairs, Popo saw his twin outside the lounge, running away crying.

He saw his four friends gathered around the entrance. He rushed over and asked, "What's going on? Where's my sister going?"

"Come on Nana! It was just a prank!", Toon Link shouted.

Abby sighed, and said, "These three did a prank on her, and made her upset!"

Now Popo was mad, and shouted, "Out of the way!" He ran to find his sister.

"Popo. Wait-!", Abby said as she was about to follow him, but was stopped.

"Abby, you can't.", Villager said as he held onto Abby's hand.

"Why can't I?"

"Nana is Popo's younger twin."

"Yeah I know! But Nana is my best friend as well, and I wanted to help find her!"

Meanwhile with Popo, the male ice climber had his twin's coat with him. He's still trying to find the twin in this cold, storm up on the icy mountain.

He managed to find footprints, and followed them. The male ice climber saw an explosion on the other side, then he saw Nana freezing in the cold weather.

"Sis!", Popo said as he rushed over to his twin. "Oh my god! You must be freezing!" He put her coat back on.

"I'm so dumb…!", she whimpered.

"You're not. It's Villager, Toon Link, and Ness who were the idiots. Abby said that she was about to warn you. She's worried about you as well as I you know?"

Nana nodded. "At least I have you, and her to rely on."

Just as they were about to go back, they heard someone coming towards them. Both ice climbers looked at each other, then back at the noise. They both started to run the opposite direction. As they were running, they reached a dead end.

The person was getting closer, then both of them fell.

Nana was holding onto Popo's left arm, while Popo did his best to not let go of his sister, and the branch.

The person went closer, and reached their hand out to the male ice climber.

Popo let go of the branch, hoping that they would fall safely. Both of didn't knew what was down there as they both fall. However, they were killed by sharp, icy spikes. Now both ice climbers were dead.

The person wanted to help them, but failed. Lucas witnessed them, thinking that they killed both Nana and Popo by throwing them into the spikes. But he got the wrong part of the story.

xxx

Lily woke up, breathing heavily. 'What?', she thought.

'What did I just witnessed?'


	5. Depression

_A young pink puffball was somewhere in the lounge. He was being chased by a psycho or something._

 _He tried to get away, but it was too late. The man pinned him down, as an injection was put into him, knocking the puffball out cold._

 _What will the faith be for the young puff?_

* * *

Episode 2: Trust

The next day, Lily went back to Smashville, in her pichu form. She told Rose about her visions she had last night, but mentioned them as nightmares. The jigglypuff knew that they were visions, and nightmares at the same time.

"So you saw why Nana and Popo were killed?", she asked the pichu.

Lily nodded.

"And you also saw Fox unconscious when he was kicked off."

Lily nodded again.

"So you saw something that happened last year, but you also saw another vision that didn't happened yet."

Meanwhile somewhere in a forest, known as Forest of Illusion, Lucas was taking a stroll with Ness.

It now has been exactly one year since both ice climbers died. Ness was filled with depression and regret when that day came. Why did he agreed on that prank? Nana and Popo were dead thanks to them! Tears started to fall down his face.

The blonde neko hugged the raven haired boy. "It's not your fault Ness.", he comforted. "None of you knew it was going to end up like that."

"T-That doesn't make me feel any better.", Ness replied.

Lucas, the one that witnessed the ice climbers die, he was going to get ice lilies for his mom, and couldn't go to the lounge with the others.

"Look Ness. I don't want to you to feel regret."

"But I was part of it!"

"You guys didn't knew that they would die. So who can blame you for that?"

The raven haired boy sighed, and looked down, still with depression.

'They miss you guys too.', Lucas thought as they continue to walk.

Somewhere close to the forest, two furries lost a fight against a psycho. They were the same people from Lily's vision.

Wolf was struggling to get up, while Fox was bruised up, unconscious.

"Fox!", he shouted to the knocked out kitsune. "Please…! Get up!"

The man kicked the kitsune away.

"Fox no!"

It's no use. Fox was now flung into tree, making him bleed.

"Damn...it…!", that's the only thing Wolf said before losing consciousness.

Where Rose was, Lily started to become dizzy. The pichu fainted. "Lily!", the jigglypuff shouted as she went to her. "Are you alright? What happened?"  
No response.

'Oh shit! Not again!' Rose carried Lily bridal style, before rushing to the hospital.

The same thing she saw in her vision happened, and it made her faint.

Falco was secretly spying on the girls, thinking of what the pichu had seen.

Lily just saw it again moments ago.

"私はアホです... (I'm an idiot...)", Falco muttered. "悪いリリー。何をすべきかわからない。私がこれについて知っていれば、他のスマッシャーが殺されるのを止めるために何かをしたことができました。(Poor Lily. If I knew about this, I could do something to stop another smasher being killed.)"

Then the avian heard saw some blood on the floor.

"Huh?" He followed the trail of blood, just to find both Fox, and Wolf unconscious on the ground. "Fox! Wolf!" He rushed to where the psycho was.

The psycho picked up the okami. "This is who I needed.", he muttered as he's about to leave. But then, he was stopped.

Falco put his dagger close to the psycho's neck, hard. So hard that he started to make him bleed. "彼らを傷つけることをあえてしないでください！(Don't you dare hurt them!)", the avian shouted. "彼らを行かせてください、または私はあなたを殺すでしょう！(Let them go, or I will kill you!)"

"Fine then.", the psycho dropped Wolf, and left.

Falco sighed in relief, but only to end up getting knocked out by getting hit on the head, by a broken glass bottle.

Few hours had past, and the avian found himself in a dark room. The only light was the one shining down on him. Both his hands were cuffed to the wall, there was also a knotted cleave gag in his mouth, preventing him from talking.

"You really think I would fall for a trick like that?", a man asked as he walked towards the bound avian.

He started to glare at him, struggling from his bindings. Slight of blood was flowing down his head, bits of it were on the floor as well.

"Someone manage to rescue your friends, they were lucky. But they won't be for long."

Falco managed to get the cleave gag off his mouth and shouted, "What are gonna do with me?"

"A ransom."

Beads of sweat started to fall from the avian's face. "W-What?"

"You heard me! Their life, in exchange for yours! If they don't listen, then I'll torture you slowly till you die!"

Despite this, Falco was slowly dying from blood loss. He started to have a painful headache. "Just kill me already. I want them to live, then me!"

"Now, now. There will be a 50% chance of you dying or not. They either have to give themselves up, or not."

Tears threatened to fall down the avian's face. He wanted Fox and Wolf to live, but at the same time, he also wants to live. "You're a piece of shit! You know that?", he threatened at his captor.

The cleave was shoved back into the avian's mouth, and tied around tighter. All Falco can do is hope that they would be safe.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Ness were out of the forest.

The raven haired boy was still depressed about last year, still having guilt within him. The blonde human neko on the other hand, was trying to comfort him. Then he tripped on something.

"Lucas! Are you okay?", Ness asked as he helped the young boy up.

"I'm fi-! Huh?" Lucas saw a dagger, and a blaster on the floor. Along with a broken glass bottle, and a couple smears of blood. "What?" He picked them up and wondered, "Isn't this some of Falco's things?"

Ness took a look at the items, and nodded. Then he saw a letter taped on the blaster. It read, "You have three hours. Meet me at the abandoned underground mines, or your feathery friend dies!"

Both boys gasped. "We should show this!", said Lucas.

Ness nodded, and they head off.


	6. Loss

"Lily!", Rose said as she saw the pichu starting to wake up. "Are you alright?"

Lily nodded and said, "I don't know why I'd just pass out."

The jigglypuff sighed and replied with, "At least you're alive."

Both of them were in the hospital right now.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the hospital, Ness and Lucas were wondering if they wanted to tell them this or not.

"We should probably tell them this.", said the raven haired boy.

The blonde one nodded, as they went in. Both of them heard about the furries being found unconscious close to the letter, but they didn't bother to return for other evidence, or notes left behind. It showed that the ransom letter was put over there, few moments, after Fox and Wolf were rescued.

Right now both PSI wielding boys saw Wolf, who was waiting for Fox in another room.

"Um...Wolf?", Ness said as he approached the okami.

He sighed as he turned to face the boy. "What do you want?"

"Lucas and I found this at the place you and Fox were found." Ness gave the ransom letter to Wolf.

The okami muttered, "Son of a bitch! Really?!" Wolf shooked his head and shouted, "This has to be a fucking joke! Be glad Fox isn't here to start crying into the abyss! Cause he will go save him, and 50% chance of it will be a trick by Slippy and Silver!"

"I ain't involved into this prank those two always do to make fun of Fox. But this is serious, Falco will die if no one comes for him!", Ness shouted. "Plus you're swearing in front of Lucas!"

"Oh… Sorry.", Wolf muttered with concern. "But still!" Then he grabbed Ness by his left arm and dragged him out.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"You're gonna prove it to me that this is not a stupid prank. Just wait for Fox for me okay Lucas."

The blonde boy nodded.

About ten minutes had past, as Wolf and Ness were walking in the forest. The abandoned mines was located somewhere in that forest. Now they went in the mines. "My gosh…", Wolf muttered. "It's been getting creepier and darker each day I come here."

Then they heard a scream echoing across the hall.

'Oh no! It must be true!', Ness thought. 'They are torturing him already!' He rushed over to the voice, as Wolf followed him.

"Ness! Don't run off right now!", Wolf shouted. But then he fell, and landed on a corpse. The okami screamed, seeing a dead body of a miner that worked there. "Holy shit…!", he muttered. He decided to ignore that and continued running.

Just in a few moments, he got tackled to the ground. Wolf then kicked the person in the gut. He was about to attack him again but then he stopped.

"Pit?", he said as he recognised the young teen angel. "What the hell did you do that for!"

Pit just laughed and said, "Oh Wolf! You should have seen your face." He showed his phone to the okami. "Here! You have to see it."

"I was scared Pit!"

"But you should see your face. It's priceless." The young angel replayed the part where Wolf saw a, fake, corpse on the ground. "You had such a cute scream. But I was planning on doing this prank on someone else. Not you-!" Pit was tackled to the ground as he saw Wolf had a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, yeah big deal.", the okami said. "Now where's Ness?"

"Ness? He's here too?"

"Yes! He gave me a ransom letter by some weird assholes, and it said that they have Falco. So-!"

"Wait what?"

Just as Wolf asked his question, something popped up in his mind. That didn't sound like the avian screaming. It sounded like someone else.

Earlier, deeper down in the mines, laid Falco still cuffed to the wall. His head was still bleeding, making him feel dizzy due to too much blood loss. 'My gosh…' he thought. 'I have to escape this place. Or else Fox, or yet possibly me will get killed if I don't make a run for it!'

Falco kept on struggling in his bindings, making muffled shouts from his mouth. He didn't get free one bit. With all of these blood losses, escape was getting harder for him, making him feel so dizzy, and the avian can't think straight with a headache.

Then he heard footsteps. The person was getting close. The avian bet it was Fox, but he was wrong.

"Hello!", Link said as he came in. "Pit you told me to come- Oh my gosh Falco who did this to you?!" The hylian rushed over to the avian, as he comforted him.

Falco wanted, no actually needed, Link to get out of there now! Muffled shouts came out from him.

"Don't worry Falcie. You're safe now."

The avian managed to get the gag off his mouth and shouted, "Link you idiot! It's a trap!"

It was too late however. The hylian got stabbed in the back, letting out a huge shout of agony.

"Rinku-kun! No!" Tears threatened to fall down from Falco's face. "N-No!"

The man pushed aside Link as he looked down and smirked at the traumatized avian. "Heh, too easy.", he said. "I wasn't expecting them to bring him here. Too bad he won't get to see you die, if either one of those two would show up."

"S-Shut up!", Falco shouted as he attempted to kick the man in the balls. "You're the one that killed him you heartless bastard!"

"What are you gonna do about it huh?"

Falco didn't say anything. It was hopeless. The avian was going to die right here. He just witnessed one of his best friends die right in front of him. The avian started to cry.

Game over…

 **A/N: Don't worry, this is not the end. But hope you like it.**


	7. Karma

Falco just sat there sobbing. "T-This is insane!", he shouted. "This is nuts! N-No…!"

His captor forced his chin up, making him face him. "Maybe I should have a little 'fun' with you for a while.", he said to the avian.

The avian's eyes widened as he just realised what the man was about to do.

Somewhere in the mines, was Ness running to the direction of Link's scream. Despite thinking of it as Falco's, the raven haired boy was determined to do this. Not even caring that he just left Wolf behind.

"S-Stop!"

He heard someone pleading for their life.

'What was that?', Ness thought as he went to a small security room in the bottom part of the mines. He went to that part, and heard someone talking.

"Stop struggling you stupid bird!"

"Get your hands off of me!"

Ness couldn't unlock the door, so he knocked on it.

The man opened the door and shouted, "Why are you even doing in this place by yourself! Aren't you still a bit young to be adventuring in someplace that can possibly get you killed like here?"

"Oh! Well um. One of my friends dared me to come here.", Ness lied. "But when I came here, I realised that this place looks so cool that I must check out _every single_ part of it. Like what in the back of y-!"

The man went to Ness, and closed the door behind him and said, "Oh no! You shouldn't be here though. Come here I'll show you the way out." He dragged Ness away, as they started to get out of the mines.

In that room, Falco was now in a hogtie, but also half naked. "Ness?", he muttered. He felt someone tugging his ropes. The avian noticed Link struggling to get up after being stabbed in the back.

"My gosh…!", he said. "I should've known someone was behind me."

"You jerk!", Falco shouted. "I thought you died!" Tears slowly fell again, and the hylian wiped it off.

"Sorry. It hurts so bad."

"You're in more pain than me right now! I never wanted that to happen!"

Link sighed, and started to untie the bound avian.

A dark shade of red blush started to appear on Falco's face, knowing that he's half naked at the moment. "How did you find me anyways?"

"Pit told me to come here for something. I didn't know what it was, but I think he's somewhere else in the mines." Once the hylian was done untying the avian, he checked his belongings.

"Damn it! They took my dagger and blaster.", Falco muttered as he put the rest of his clothes back on. He was thankful that he still has his phone and moon necklace. "We should get out of here."

Ness was being dragged for a while now, the man somewhat dropped him by mistake as the raven haired boy made a run for it. 'Ugh! Boy that was close!', he thought as he ran. Moments past, and now Ness became lost. "I shouldn't have done that…", he muttered. Then he heard screams across the hall. "What the hell?"

"AHHH! Wake up. Wake up please! WAKE UP!"

Ness heard the person shout, as if he was just beside him. 'This can't be good.'

"No! Get away from me!"

He picked up the pace as he ran. The raven haired boy managed to go to the part where he heard the screams. "Oh gosh!"

He saw Pit beaten up, bleeding close to his neck, on an elevator shaft. "No Pit!"

The angel woke up weakly, Ness gasped and took a step back. "P-P-Please… Help…", he said with bits of pain coming out of his voice.

Ness was about to pick him up, but the elevator shaft went down so fast. He couldn't even see the bottom. "PIT!" Then he saw a trail of blood on the floor. "The heck?"

The blood trail lead to Wolf's corpse.

Ness screamed in shock.

"Kids never learn don't they.", the man said as he put a cloth with chloroform on the boy's mouth. "Live and learn…"

Few hours had past. Link and Falco got out of the mines, Ness was caught, and Pit was unconscious deep in the mines.

Right now, a male, twelve year old pink puffball, named Kirby was bathing in the bath tub, hearing cheerful music. The bathroom was dark, and he used some candles to light up the room. So it's like a mini roman bath for him.

But he heard someone walking away, and closed the door, slightly loud, as all the candles went out.

Kirby managed to hear it, as he took off his headphones and placed it next to his phone.

"Hello?", the puffball wondered. "Is anyone there?"

No response.

Kirby got out of the tub, and put a towel on his head. He grabbed his phone, and headphones before going out.

"Is anyone there?"


	8. Dread

Kirby was by himself in his house for the night while the other puffballs were out doing their own personal things. Kirby was the youngest out of all of his siblings, being at the age to twelve.

Right now as he got out of the bathroom, he felt like he's being watched.

"Hello?", he said. "Anyone there?"

No response.

"Keeby, Trixie, Kyle, dad. Are any of you out there?"

The pink puffball heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it to see a thirteen year old, green dinosaur by the door.

Kirby sighed and said, "Yoshi. Why are you here? You know that I don't like it when someone interrupts me when I take a bath."

The young dinosaur tried to act calm when he replied, "You remember when Nana and Popo died a year ago up on the mountain?"

The puffball nodded.

"Well, I went to the same lounge along with Lilac, Yo-Yo, and Angel. The place where Ness, Toon Link, and Villager pulled that prank on Nana. And I saw a strange man walking around the place. All three of my siblings ran out of the lounge after I told them about the man. Maybe we can go check it out. I know you, Rose, and I weren't involved with the prank but I need to know if it WAS the guy that killed them."

Yoshi was right. Yes he, Rose, and Kirby weren't involved at all that day along with Abby. But is it worth risking it? Plus, Kirby's very curious too. "Sure Yoshi.", he said.

It was very dark outside, and the cold weather on the mountains made it worse. Both Kirby, and Yoshi made it to the lounge. "Holy cow. Everything looks the same since last year." Just by seeing this, Kirby got shivers down his spine. Despite some people using it sometimes.

So far, both of them have gone nowhere.

Kirby's off wandering around to find the man, and Yoshi tried to help, but found a bottle, which he mistakens it to be a soda bottle, and eventually got drunk.

The puffball didn't notice the dino's not helping him, he was in the lounge's movie theater. "Hello?"

Then the door shut all on its own.

Kirby gasped and turned around. "D-Did that just happen?", he muttered. He then turned to face the movie screen, to hear screams. "Pit!" The video footage showed the young angel begging Wolf to wake up, then shows him beaten up, and showing Ness seeing the okami's corpse and getting knocked out. "Oh gosh! What did you do?!"

Then he heard someone.

"Why are you watching?"

Kirby didn't reply. Instead he was breathing heavily as beads of cold sweat fell fast.

"I'm gonna give you ten seconds."

The puffball didn't know what to do. "Please…"

"Ten."

"P-Please…!"

"Nine."

Kirby tried to hold back the tears.

"Eight."

He really, truly tried.

"Seven."

But then he broke shouting, "God please no!"

Then a man wearing a scary clown mask appeared in front of the young puff. "Kirby."

Kirby took a few steps back before throwing a vase at the man. As the man dodged the vase, the puffball started to run away. He went through another room, down the stairs, into the basement. He went to another door, but tried to open it.

"Are you kidding me! No handle?!" He heard footsteps getting closer. Kirby pulled down the shelf in order to slow the man down, luckily he managed to find the handle.

The man was about to catch him, but Kirby got in the just in time and locked the door. There's banging coming from the other side. "Hey! Let me in!"

Just to be sure, Kirby put a table in front of the door, and continued to run away.

Once thought safe, the puffball walked, holding his hammer. At the end of the hallway, Kirby forced the door open, as he tumbled into a different place. It looked very old, as in it wasn't used in a very long time. He decided to hide behind the barrels.

He heard the man coming. "Come out baby puff. Come out and play with me. My son's old childhood 'friend'."

'Childhood friend?', Kirby thought as him tried to stay still in his hiding spot.

"Here little kitty. Here pussy, pussy."

The puffball saw the man 'leaving', as he started to climb into the vent. But then he was pinned down.

"Aww. Is the young avian unhappy in his cage?" the man mocked as Kirby struggled in his tight grip. With his used one of his feet to pin down Kirby, as he pulled out an injection shot.

"Yoshi! Help! I'm down here!", the puffball shouted as he called out for his friend.

"Quit on shouting for help, I tricked you dino friend, making him get drunk." The needle was put into Kirby, as the drug did its work.

Kirby tried to escape, but couldn't get free. He eventually gave in as he started to go into deep slumber.

Back upstairs, Yoshi remained passed out on the table, still drunk.

Hours had past, and Ness can hear someone pleading, as he started to regain consciousness.

"L-Let me go, please!"

It sounded very familiar to him. When he woke up, Ness found his hands tied to a pole above him, both of his legs were tied to each side of a spreader bar, a ring gag was shoved into his mouth, preventing him from speaking, finally there was a disable collar on his neck preventing the PSI.

'What the hell?', Ness thought as he started to struggle. He turned to find Kirby beside him, who had his hands tied above his head to, but the puffball's legs were tied to the back of the pole.

"Please! Let me go!", Kirby whimpered as the man closed in on him. A cleave gag was shoved in the puffball's mouth, and tied tightly.

Just by seeing this, Ness shouted muffled cries of anger, telling the man to leave Kirby alone.

Another man closed in on the young boy and said, "Look kid. There's no escape for you two, so I suggest that you don't do anything." The man turned to face his partner and said, "Come on Johnathan. Let's go."

The other man nodded as they both left Ness and Kirby in the dark room.

The next day, Yoshi found himself in a hospital bed. 'What happened?', the young dinosaur thought.

"I see you're awake."

Yoshi turned to see Mario, and Luigi at the entrance of the hospital room.

"Guys. What happened?", he asked.

"A snowboarder went to the lounge, and he managed to find you drunk on the table passed out.", Mario replied. "But why were you drunk. Aren't you a little young to get drunk."

"Well yes. Yes I am. But I didn't knew it was, well I don't know, wine or-. Oh no…!" Yoshi just remembered that a certain, male, pink puffball was in the lounge too. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! What have I done?!"

"What is it?", asked Luigi.

"It's Kirby! I just remembered that Kirby was with me in the lounge! I'm afraid someone killed him!" Tears threatened to fall down the dino's eyes. Wondering what dreadful experience he made Kirby get into.


	9. Missing

_Yoshi woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place._

 _He felt bandages wrapped around his neck gently, preventing the wound from bleeding._

 _"I see you're awake.", said a man._

* * *

Episode 3: Friendship

Lily woke up, and had barely slept last night. She was seeing stuff that she wasn't suppose to see.

"Lily?", Paul asked as he came into his sister's room. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. She spend the day normally, trying to not remember the traumatizing nightmares.

Now, in her pichu form, she was walking down town square and she accidently bumped into Toon Link. "Oh my! Sorry!", she said to him.

"No. It's kinda my fault.", replied the young hylian. "Name's Toon Link."

"Oh. My name is Lily." The pichu wondered if she can spend time with someone to keep these nightmare acting visions away. "What are your plans today?"

Toon Link raised an eyebrow and said, "Why you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Don't tell anyone this." He leaned closer to Lily and said, "A couple of days ago, after school, I saw a few men wandering around the school. They look mysterious, and I need to know if they're the ones behind these killings."

'Do not tell me that these killings are real.', Lily thought. 'Oh well. It's worth the shot.' The pichu took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I can come help you with you mission."

Toon Link smiled and said, "Sure you can! Don't worry about I _thing._ It will be okay."

In Amanda's house, the younger girl was talking to Rose about her parents. "So Rose. My parents are going to be gone for a few days. My mom needs to go to an important meeting, while my dad will be visiting my grandparents."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I'm just worried about you, Lily, and Kirby.", Rose said tragically. "I haven't seen him all day, and I heard from Yoshi that he might be dead." Then something hatched up in the jigglypuff's mind. "Maybe later tonight we can investigate the lounge and see if we can find more evidence."

Amanda nodded and replied, "I'm going to ask Lucas if he can come too. I want him to come help us to." She started to text the blonde boy.

Few hours had past, Lily sneaked out of her window, as she used her new device. As a pichu, she met up with Toon Link, who was waiting on the top floor.

"How did you get here?", she asked.

"I climb through the window.", Toon Link replied. "My friend Yoshi is here too. He just needs to rest after running all the way here." He got up from the desk as he and Lily started walking. "Glad you came along. We could use a bit more help."

Just as they were walking down the hall, Jonathan was watching them in the security camera he turned on, knowing that the guards aren't here during the weekends. "Uh… Kids never learn do they.", he muttered. "Kinda reminds me when I was a child. Why did I ever got that mean to my own child when he was young?"

Downstairs laid Yoshi waiting for the two after his short rest. "Sorry for making you guys come down here.", he said as he saw the hylian and pichu. The dinosaur noticed Lily looking all around her surroundings numerous times. "Um…"  
"Her name is Lily.", said Toon Link.

"Okay. Um, Lily. Are you okay?"

Beads of cold sweat fell from the pichu. "I d-don't know guys.", she said. "W-What if we're being watched?"

"It's Sunday!", Toon Link explained. "The security cameras aren't active every weekend. So nothing to worry about. Come on guys. We should start looking." The hylian brought up a map of the school and laid it flat on the floor. "Okay listen closely. Yoshi, check out the library and the computer rooms. I will check out the art room, and music room."

"W-What about me?", Lily asked.

"Oh yeah! Um Lily, you check out the classrooms on the top floor. Did I make myself clear?"

They both nodded.

Lily still felt like they were being watched by someone, despite what Toon Link just said about no one securing the school in specific days. The pichu went up to the top floor, being the fifth floor, and started to check out the classrooms. All the classrooms were surprisingly unlocked. Right now she was at

room M503, there was nothing in here. Just a regular classroom.

But then Lily saw a strange writing on the board. It was written in japanese.

"お願いします。子供。あなたはこの学校を離れる必要があります。今すぐ！彼らはあなたをつかまえます。"

Lily could barely read what was written there. But it sounded like it was a warning. The pichu took a snapshot of it on her phone and left.

Now she went to various rooms after that, they all had the same message but in different languages excluding english. Finally, she went to room U505.

Just as she was about to go in, she heard voices coming inside.

"Alright! I got the supplies Nick. Now what?"

"Okay, let's set this up in some of the classrooms. We can give the students a 'nice' beating."

"Where's Jonathan?"

"Had something important to do here."

"Like?"

"Like I don't know. He didn't tell me idiot!"

Lily continued to eavesdrop on the men, but then she felt a hand grab her.

Being scared, the pichu used thunder shock and electrified the man behind her, and flead.

'My gosh! I didn't know I can do that.', she thought as she ran down the stairs.

Then she bumped into the door of the front of the school.

"Huh?"

"Hey! Are you in here?"

Lily heard a young teenager's voice coming from the other side.

"Can you please let me in!"

The pichu looked down to find a hair clip on the floor. Without thinking, she unlocked the door for the person to come in.

It was a male pikachu. "Thanks. I came as soon as I saw lightning coming inside. Are you o-?" The pikachu looked at the pichu. Tears slowly fell out from his eyes. "You look just like _her_.", he muttered.

"Excuse me. Are you alright?"

The pikachu snapped back into reality and looked back at Lily. "I'm fine.", he lied. "Why are you here? You're not allowed to go into this school."

"Well, I asked Toon Link if I can go with him here. We're also with Yoshi, I don't know if they're done looking around this place too."

Silence came.

"Um. Mister? Are you sure you're okay?"

The pikachu shook his head. "Not really.", he said. "It's just. You look like someone I knew, and we were both related. She went missing 2 years ago."

"Wait!", Lily said. "Are you Jaxon?"

"H-How did you knew about me?"

"Falco told me that you were planning on committing suicide, just so you can see your sister, Ruby, again. You must have been through so much when she went missing."

Jaxon sighed and said, "It's been super hard for me and my parents." He couldn't help but sob a little in front of Lily.

The pichu became sad, just to see the pikachu sobbing. "Hey Jaxon. Maybe we can take a stroll for a while. That always makes me feel better from sadness."

"Well, okay then."

"Oh! And, I'm Lily."

"It's nice to meet you Lily. I just wish my sister is here to see you."

The two of them began taking their stroll. Lily still had the nightmare in her head. She sighed and asked, "Can I tell you something?"

Jaxon nodded.  
"Well, ever since I came to Smashville, I started to have these visions. Some of them act like nightmares." The pichu clenched her teeth and said, "The one I had last night was horrible!"

"What?"

"I saw someone trapped, and tied up, sucking on a man's, whatever men have."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Beads of sweat started to fall from Jaxon's face, about to regret on what he's about to say. "Are you saying that someone got raped?!"

"I don't know what that means, but I guess. The person that was sucking the man was a thirteen year old, raven haired boy, with violet colored eyes. And it looked like he was trapped in a basement. Plus, as if I was actually there, it felt so cold, like it was winter."

Jaxon couldn't believe what Lily just said. He doesn't know if the pichu was just joking or not. But it didn't sound like a joke at all.

"It must've been just a nightmare. To me it doesn't sound like a vision as well. But, maybe we can go check out my favorite place. Come on. It will be fun!"

Lily nodded, as she started to hope if everything will go smoothly when in the pikachu's favorite place.

As they were on their way, a familiar furry kitsune was dragged while being unconscious on the ground.


	10. Fear

Muffled sobs came out of Ness.

He was completely naked. There were stabbed wounds all over his body. Tears fell from the raven haired boy. He started to break.

Kirby, who was in another room was beaten up very bad. There he sat, in a small cage, crying from his abuse.

Meanwhile back in the school, Toon Link roamed around the dark hallway, looking for Lily.

"Lily! Lily!", he shouted.

He check one of the classrooms to see the same writing Lily saw earlier, unlike her, he knew what it said. "Who would get us?", he muttered before leaving the room. "I might as well check the art room now."

"Toony! You there?", Yoshi shouted as he came rushing down the hall.

"Yoshi. What is it?", Toon Link asked the young dinosaur.

"There's people here!"

"Wait what?! Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! And I don't think they want us to be in their way anytime soon."

Sweat fell down from the hylian's face real fast. He doesn't know what to do. Without thinking, he said, "Hurry! To the entrance!"

Yoshi nodded as they started rushing down the hallways. They know that there were at least three people here.

Footsteps were close to the entrance of the school, saying that someone was here earlier.

Then Toon Link pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?", Yoshi asked.

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm trying to call for help!" Toon Link started contacting 911.

Someone manage to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

The hylian tried to stay calm as possible while Yoshi checked if the men were close. "Help us! We're in Dreemer International."

"Who are we talking to sir? Could you please identify yourself."

"Okay. Okay. My name is Toon Link Sonozaki. Me, and my friend Yoshi Hino are stuck in the school called Dreemer International."

"Alright sir. Could you tell us where the location is at?"

"The school is at the eastern part of Smashville." Silence came. Toon Link could just scream. But there was now an answer.

"Got it. We'll be on our way there."

"How long?"

"It'll take us about thirty minutes to get there. So please stay put."

Yoshi saw one of the men coming this way and whispered, "Toony. We have to get out of here now!"

Down deep in the mines, Pit started to gain consciousness from the quick fall. Still injured from yesterday night.

He got up from his feet, wings feeling like they were going to fall off any minute.

'Who was that?', he thought.

Meanwhile somewhere at the top of the mines, Link and Falco entered into the place.

"You sure that he's in there?", the avian asked.

The hylian sighed and said, "I bet he is. But you don't have to come with me you know."

"I just wanted to help you. I know you don't want to lose him again."

The two of them went deeper in the mines. Falco saw some of Pit's angel feathers. Right close to that, was Ness' red baseball cap. The avian put it in his bag before checking out more of the old, collapsed elevator. 'He must've been on this. But why would he be on this. But why was Ness' cap here? Is this someone else's cap though?'

Falco turned to see Link walked ahead of him, then looked back at the elevator. 'Sorry Link.' He decided to make a jump for it as he started to jump down the elevator, managing to break his fall.

A trail of white feathers lead to more darkness.

The avian can imagine the fear Pit must've had when he woke up in this dark place. Feathers falling means he must be really scared right now.

"Pit! Pit! Are you here?", Falco shouted as he followed the feathery trail.

Back in the school, both Toon Link and Yoshi were hiding under a teacher's desk.

'Come on, come on!', Toon Link thought as he check to see if anyone is there. Then his phone rang.

"There will be a bit of delay of help coming here. So in the meantime, just stay put."

The hylian's eyes widened and muttered, "Are you kidding me?!"

Yoshi covered his mouth, not making him screw up and make a sound. "Sh… But quiet.", the dinosaur whispered.

"I'm trying!", Toon Link whispered back.

The footsteps came closer, as Jonathan became close.

The two of them curled up in the corner of the desk, huddled up together.

'Please leave. Please, please leave!'

"Come out!", Jonathan shouted, in a not angry tone. "I don't want to hurt you! I just wanted to help you!"

Yoshi was about to come out, but Toon Link pulled him back into their hiding spot. "What are you doing?!", the hylian whispered. "That could've been a trap!"

"Sorry…"

The man shrugged as he left the room.

Yoshi looked at the window, planning to escape from there. The dinosaur quietly tiptoed there, Toon Link still being in his hiding spot with his boomerang. He quietly opened the window, trying his best not to make a sound. Eventually, it opened. "Come on Toony! Let's-ack!"

Toon Link gasped in shock to see the young dinosaur getting slit in the neck, before losing consciousness. 'Oh no! I have to make a run for it!'

The hylian quietly went across the room, without the other man noticing

'Do not worry Yoshi. I promise to come back for you!'


	11. Regret

Yoshi woke up with pain coming from his neck.

He saw that the slit wound was covered by a couple of bandages wrapped around. The wound was bleeding through the bandage wrap.

"I see you're awake.", Jonathan said as he saw the young dinosaur waking up.

"What on earth?", Yoshi wondered as he looked at his surroundings.

He and the man appear to be in some sort of dark and abandoned place. What the dinosaur didn't knew is that they're in the old factory.

A very worried, and scared look appeared on his face. "What do you plan on doing with me?"  
Jonathan sighed, having a sad look. "They told me to bring you here. But I took you to this spare room in the factory." He regretted on everything he'd done to the Smashers that he killed. He was forced to in order to keep his wife, his son, and himself alive. If he doesn't kill the smashers, they would've killed him and his family. Eventually he thought: is there a point in doing this anymore? The man wanted to sacrifice his and his family's life in order to keep the other smashers alive.

"Last year.", Jonathan started. "I decided to help your friends. Nana and Popo. But they chose not to use my help, and I watched them fall to their death. I'm sorry for your loss."

Yoshi couldn't believe it! The dino was mad and sad at the same time. Mad 'cause he thought that Jonathan was the person that 'killed' Nana and Popo, but sad 'cause the mad statement was false.

Jonathan put cupped his hands on Yoshi's cheeks. "I was forced to do all that." He looked at the dinosaur, remembering about his own son in the past years.

He remembered the time where he yelled at his son just for having asperger syndrome. All those things he said to him all those years.

Tears slowly fell down his face. Just by killing, and now torturing the smashers felt like himself abusing his son in the past.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Jonathan sighed as he said, "Please. Stay here. No one ever enters this room other then me. It's for your own good." He left, locking the door just in case anyone will come in.

Yoshi's not sure on what to do now. He needs to tell the other smashers about this! The dinosaur spotted a vent close by, as he quietly went into it.

While crawling in them, Yoshi could've sworn he saw a few spirits wandering around, making him shiver a bit.

Then he heard quiet whimpers coming from a different room.

"Thanks for bringing the puffball here.", said Nick. "Go back to the basement in the lounge back in Smashville. Torture him 'til he's completely broken!"

Jonathan nodded as he left the room.

Yoshi waited 'til Nick left the room as when, before jumping out of the vent, and into the room. The dinosaur spotted Kirby beaten up very bad.

So much guilt was rubbed all over Yoshi, just by seeing the puffball in that condition. "Oh my fucking gosh! I'm so sorry I let this happen to you!", he whimpered. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"It's fine.", Kirby said with pain in his voice. "You didn't knew."

"But it is my fault! I wasn't that much of help to you!" The dinosaur untied the puffball as he started to carry Kirby on his back, horse style. "Let's go back. Just get some rest, I'll handle this."

Kirby nodded, as he started rest sleep like a sweet little baby.

Yoshi climbed back into the vent, going back to where he came from.

It was going well at first, but just by seeing spirits made him yelp out in fear as he speed crawled in the vent.

People all over the factory heard him, as he finally reached the spare room with a _crash!_ onto the cold floor.

"Ugh… Me and my green ass.", the dinosaur muttered, trying to keep Kirby from getting hurt. He laid the puffball carefully onto the chair as if he's putting down a hurt baby animal. After that he checked his saddle looking shell. "Well that's the thirteenth time it broke.", he said as he spots a small crack.

Kirby was shivering through the cold aircon. As he tried to tried to rest, but screamed out in fear as his eyes shot open. He started to breathe heavily, as if there was no air at all in the room.

"Kirby what's wrong?", Yoshi asked.

The puffball hugged the dinosaur in response. Crying on his chest.

More sadness filled the dino's heart. Now having full regret in it, heavy with guilt.

Then he heard someone crawling the ventilation shaft.

"PlEasE heLp uS!"

"GeT Us oUT oF hErE!"

"DoN'T lEt thEM TAke yoU!"

Yoshi hid under the table as cold sweat fell down his face. 'Why do those voices sound familiar?', he thought.

"Yoshi?", Kirby whispered. "What's going on? I just want to go home."

The dinosaur sighed and said, "I don't know. I don't, I don't know."


	12. Cold

"Pit! Where are you!", Falco shouted as he kept following the feathery trail. The avian shook a bit as he noticed that the trail end. He manage to trip on something, what appears to be a device. "Huh?" He picked it up, it was one of the same devices Rose had, but he didn't knew that.

Then he heard footsteps coming this way, as he hid behind a boulder. "Pit?", he wondered as he approached the wounded angel.

"Falco, you're here too?", the angel asked.

The avian nodded and said, "Link's here as well. But how did you end up down here?"

"I was planning a prank on Link yesterday, then I ended up getting Wolf, but then this man came up on us! He killed Wolf, and was close to killing me. I struggled hard to get up, and Ness tried to help me, but it was too late as the elevator collapsed and I lost consciousness."

"My gosh… Thank God you're alive." Falco spotted something that was glowing. He found a portal. "What on earth?"

Without thinking, Pit went into the portal, as Falco followed him shortly after.

Both of them found themselves in a bedroom of some sorts. It looks like a room for a pre-teen, with a toy box close to the desk.

The box had a lot of plush toys in them, all of them being all the smashers back in Smashville.Then they heard a young lady's voice coming upstairs.

"Quick! Get under the bed!", Falco shouted as he dragged Pit under the bed.

The lady opened the door and said, "Hey Amanda-! Oh!" She spotted a letter on top of the desk.

It read, "Mom, dad. I'm just going to go to a friends' house right now, and I might be late. Don't worry, I'll just not disturb you if I come back home late. Love you!"

Amanda's mom sighed and muttered, "Hope you're safe." Then she closed the door and left.

Falco and Pit got out from under the bed, as they were about to go back to the mines.

"Oh gosh!", Falco muttered.  
"What is it?"

"Oh Pit look at this."  
What the angel saw beside the bed was a life size trophy of Nana and Popo together. "What about it?", Pit wondered. "I mean it does look like Nana and Popo, but dull."

"Sorry Pit. Just by seeing that reminds me of them. And about what happened to them last year…" Falco broke down a bit in the last sentence. "I care about these two sometimes. Gosh I miss them!"

"It's fine Falcie. We miss them too."

The avian went closer to the trophy as he started to examining it more. He sighed, before accidentally touching the base of the trophy.

A bright glow lit up the room for a few seconds, then fizzled away.

"Huh?"

Two familiar figures were on the ground unconscious.

"They're...alive? How?", Falco asked, completely confused.

Pit manage to use the device to get the portal opening again, as he picked up both ice climbers and threw them into the portal. "We should get going!", the angel said before leaving the device on the floor.

Falco picked it up, before closing it by mistake. 'Let me open it again.', he thought. He was about to do so, but he heard the door open. 'Oh no!' The avian quickly jumped in, not knowing that Amanda's mom witnessed the whole thing.

Earlier that night, Amanda used her device that Rose gave to her. She ended up in the mines. As a young red puffball similar to Kirby.

She dropped her device, as she left the mines. It took her fifthteen minutes for her to find the exit.

"Hey Rose!", the puffball shouted as she found the jigglypuff.

"Oh hi Amanda!", Rose replied back. "You look cute like that!"  
"Thanks."

Half an hour has past, as they both made it to the lounge. Lucas said that he would be early, so he's somewhere inside the lounge already. The young blonde was following the path that Kirby went, when he was being chased by Jonathan last night. 'Who would even be here around this hour?', he thought. 'It is freezing as hell during the night!'

He went deeper into the basement of the lounge. Kirby's hammer was still here, along with the injection needle close to it. "Seems that they forgot to check this part of the lounge."

Lucas climbed into the vent as he went into the more darker part of the lounge.

Now the part where he's at doesn't seem to be part of the lounge at all, showing that it looks more like an old basement down there.

He heard small, quiet whimpers coming across the room.

"P-Please! N-No more!"

The voice sounded familiar to him. He heard that voice almost everyday. 'Ness?', he thought as he followed that voice.


	13. Worry

Episode 4: Loyalty

Lucas rushed down the hallway, to find several doors in the hall. Most of them being locked. What he found in the rooms that are unlocked were torture rooms, and rooms with weapons in them. He heard Ness' voice getting louder with every step he took.

"P-Please stop! It hurts!" The raven haired boy sobbed, as Jonathan closed in on him.

'Forgive me child.', he thought. However, Lucas quietly zapped the man with a painful PSI attack, knocking him out cold.

The blonde boy check his friend's state. Ness looked pretty beaten, he's been stripped off his clothes, and was tied in chains. "Why…", Lucas muttered as he saw how much in pain his friend was. "How did you end up here?"

"I saw Pit, beaten up on the ground. Then the elevator collapsed with him, and I later got knocked out. Now I'm here." Ness continued to sob, as Lucas held him close. "I was being pulled through so much! I want it to stop!"

Lucas use PK Fire on the chains, as he comforted Ness. "Now, now. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm never letting anyone hurt you again, and I mean it!" He kissed the injured boy gently on the lips, before hugging him tightly.

Ness hugged back weakly, still being very scared from his torture.

"Come on.", the blonde boy said as he wrapped a towel around his friend. "We should get out of here."

Meanwhile back in the mines, everything was a blur as Nana and Popo started to wake up.

"What's going on?", Popo wondered. He looked at his twin sister, then checked himself. They both looked unharmed, no longer looking like a spirit. "What? How come-!"

"It's hard to know for us to.", Falco said as he saw the young ice climbers awake and confused. "I just touched the base of your trophied body, then it glowed, then there you two were."

Both twins didn't care about that after he said that. What matters to them now is that they're both alive now. "I don't know how you and Pit did it, but thanks." Then Nana and Popo just thought of something. "Oh no! Yoshi!"

"What about Yoshi?", Pit asked.

"We saw him in the factory saving Kirby!", said Nana. "Popo and I tried to get to him, but I think he got scared. Plus, we overheard that these mean people got Ness as well."

"Oh fuck!"

"Yeah! And they said that he's in the basement of the lounge back in the icy mountain."

"Oh my gosh we gotta get over there and find him."

"But wait!", Falco shouted. "Link's still here. We can't just leave him."

"You're right.", Pit agreed. "I'll go look for him."

"No I'll do it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I am." The avian ran to find the hylian, while the angel and ice climbers exited the mines.

Back with Toon Link, the young hylian manage to get in the security office. What it showed were bombs in the corner, and they were set to go off during the first period of school tomorrow. 'I have to get all of them off the school!', he thought.

Then he heard sirens coming outside.

'Help must be here!' Toon Link quietly came out of his hiding place, before walking to the school entrance. His eyes widened just by seeing who the person is.  
"Toon Link?", Mario wondered as he looked at the hylian.

"Um… Hi?" He didn't expect Mario to go to his aid if he was asked that.  
"What were you doing here? No one is suppose to be here around the weekends."

Toon Link shook his head and said, "There were strange people setting bombs in the school. I was wondering around the school for evidence, but I found that they were going to kill everyone in the school tomorrow with those bombs!"

"Wait what? Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I know they took Yoshi and possibly-!"

"They kidnapped Yoshi?!"

Beads of cold sweat fell, as the hylian slowly nodded his head.

The man couldn't help by facepalm along with sighing at the same time. "Ugh... kids these days.", he muttered. "Do you know where they took him?"

"I just saw them slit his neck, and dragged him somewhere as I fled."

"Okay fine then. We'll tell some people to remove the bombs before tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll take you back home."


	14. Memories

With every single step Falco started to make, felt like he was getting closer to death. But he just continued to walk anyway.

His head hurt so bad. Ever since he went to that room, he started to feel pain with every thing that he's doing, but he did his best into not letting Pit, Nana, and Popo to worry.

The avian gripped onto his moon pendant, as he started to collapse onto the floor.

Heavy breathing is the only thing that's coming out of him right now.

As his eyes started to close, he noticed a person coming towards him. But it was a blur.

 _When he woke up, he didn't feel the pain anymore, but he somehow couldn't move._

 _Finally, he was able to move, as he went towards the sound._

 _Various sentences can be heard throughout the dark empty room._

" _What's wrong with him?"_

" _Why don't you act normal for once!"_

" _You could have been killed!"_

 _Falco gripped his fist, feeling like he's going to hurt someone._

 _Then he stopped._

 _What stood in front of him was a small young blonde boy, with hazel colored eyes. And he had a small Kirby plush in his hand. The child was sobbing._

" _Hey!", Falco shouted as he ran to comfort the child. "Are you alright?"_

 _The child continued to sob and whimpered, "No! It's been very terrible!"_

" _How come?"_

" _I don't have that much friends. My 'friends' betrayed me, and now I just have my other friends who people say they're toys!"_

 _Falco became angry just to hear that! Hearing that makes his blood boil!_

" _Don't listen to those assholes!", the avian shouted, not even caring about the swear word._

 _The child still sobbed. "But-!"_

" _We aren't what those 'friends' of yours say we are! But don't worry! I'll help you!"_

 _The child looked up at the avian._

" _You have to listen to me closely kid. Tell me the one that despise you the most. I'll track that person down, and kill them!"_

" _Really?"  
Falco nodded._

" _Thank you. Also, I'm Matt."_

" _It's nice to meet you Matt. I'm Falco. So who's the one that hurted you the most?"_

 _Matt looked away for a moment, before looking back at the avian. "My dad…"_

 _Falco's eye widened just by hearing the word "dad". Traumatizing memories started to flow back in. He had been abused by his own, old, dad in the past. It was resolved and all went well. However, he couldn't forget what his dad did to him._

" _Falco?"_

 _The avian shot back into reality as he looked at Matt. "Sorry. Just thought of something." He shook his head and shouted, "Look kid, just tell me where your dad is right now!"_

" _Okay… He's at the lounge in the icy mountains."_

" _You mean the one close to Smashville?"_

 _Matt nodded._

" _Alright. Got it."_

Then the avian woke up, looking up to see Link right in front of him.

"Oh thank goodness.", the hylian said. "I thought I lost you."

"How long was I out?", Falco asked.

"About half an hour."

"Never mind. I need to do something right now!"

"What is it?"

"Look! I have to go back to the lounge!"

"You mean the one where Nana, and Popo were killed at?"

Falco nodded and said, "And don't worry about Pit. I found him earlier, and showed him the way."

Link nodded as the two started to exit the mines, and go their separate ways.

The avian started to remind himself about his vision. But what he didn't know is what the child, Matt, said was all false.

Someone was tricking him. Who could it be?

Meanwhile, Fox started to regain consciousness.

What happened to him? Last thing he remembered was: he was busy training with Sonic, then shortly after that, he got ambushed.

"Why can't I move?", he muttered as he stared at the dim light.

The kitsune noticed the reason why he couldn't move. He was strapped down on a cold metal table in an 'X' shape position.

He began to struggle, but after a few minutes of struggling, he didn't get free one bit.

"Damn it!", he muttered to himself. "Who could have done something like this?"


End file.
